


You're sensational

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: Stupid little ficlits of choni's everyday life,,,, i take request for these or other fics





	1. Toni, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the carrie based one lmaooooo || rating - general

With a groan the redhead tried to peek at Toni’s paper once again, but didn’t get to see anything. Sitting across from her Serpent girlfriend, a small pout was present on her features. That just got an eye roll out of her before going back to her paper.

  


Crossing her arms with a small ‘hmph’, the queen bee tried to wait for the short girl to finish. “Why can’t I see?” She whined, giving up after her valiant effort of thirty seconds.

  


Brown eyes looked up from the paper again, connecting with her girlfriend’s caramel ones. “You’re acting like a child.” The pink haired girl replied, leaning back in her seat. In all honesty, Toni didn’t mind because Cheryl with a pout was absolutely adorable. 

  


A dramatic sigh escaped the Serpent as she affectionately rolled her eyes at the pouting girl. “Fine, I guess you can read it.” She said, drawing out the handing over of the paper to her girlfriend. 

  


Once a light blush, similar in color to her girlfriend’s hair, had taken over her features, Cheryl put the note down. What Toni had written for the programs was incredibly heartwarming but the redhead did her best to play it off. 

  


“You know your supposed to thank the whole cast and crew in these, not talk about your amazing girlfriend.” The queen bee said after she had miraculously willed her blush away. She pushed the piece of paper back over to her girlfriend.

  


Letting out another sigh, the Serpent picked her pen back up. She scribbled out some of the things she had written, sliding it back over for Cheryl to read. “There.” 

  


She picked up the note again, reading the revisions Toni had made. A small, satisfied smirk took over her pale features as she set the paper back down. “Why am I not surprised.”

  


With a small chuckle Toni picked up her paper and then Cheryl’s. “I am giving these to Kevin, don’t get to lonely why I’m gone.” She teased lightly, giving Cheryl a soft kiss.

  


That was their thing now, kissed before they left so that way Cheryl knew Toni was there. That she was coming back to the redhead. 

  


Once the Serpent had pull away, the queen bee rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said, smacking Toni’s ass, as she turned away from her.


	2. Yes. Yes, she is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Can you write a fanfic about Cheryl being so jealous over some girl who came up to her and told her she liked Toni and Cheryl gave her a peace of her mind || rating - general

The schools queen bee sat at the table filled with the other Riverdale Vixens, well the good ones that is. She had decided that they could use a good team bonding and she **would not**  do any of those stupid team bonding exercises everyone suggested. No, instead they were going to have lunch while Cheryl tried not to strangle everyone. 

Giving up on talking to them, her attention is drawn back to the _gorgeous_  pink haired girl that was sitting with all the Serpents. It was safe to say that she was nursing a _small_  crush on her, but it was not something she would ever admit. The crush was not something she was proud of, especially since they had only _just_  become friends and she was a bloody  _Serpent._  

Sadly, her attention is brought back to the table when one of the other Vixens tried to start a conversation with her. For the sake of the team the redhead nodded and walked off to the side so that Betsy, or Susan, or whatever her name was, could talk to her. 

Her attention isn’t on the girl’s words until she heard the words “Toni” and “dating” in the same sentence. She freezes and gives her a small frown, tilting her head at her. “Repeat that.” The redheaded beauty demanded with a growing look of displeasure.  

The fellow Vixen looks slightly afraid of Cheryl, clearly regretting her choice to ask the captain of all people. “I-is Toni dating anyone?” Her voice is shaking slightly, wanting to leave the conversation _she_ had so _desperately_ wanted to have. 

A scowl took over her her beautiful features as she glared harshly at the shorter girl. In all honesty she had no idea what the answer to that question was, but from the moment of they had shared she had a pretty good guess. 

“She is.” At this point in her life it was almost a second nature to lie, not that that bugged her anymore. What bugged her about this lie was that she knew the next question that was bound to be asked, and she **_did not_  **have an answer for.   


The blonde haired cheerleader gave the queen bee a disappointing look at her answer. “Is it the tall one she’s always talking to?” She asked her, which only caused Cheryl’s scowl to grow more. 

“No.” She said quickly, slightly cursing herself because now she had to think iof someone that would work. The redhead blamed her jealousy that was for sure, the thought of her crush on the big goon of a Southside scum made her stomach twist unpleasantly.   


The next question was already asked before she could thinks of someone, just a simple ‘who?’. Even if it was just one word, it sent her off into an internal panic although her external features remained perfectly annoyed. 

“She’s dating me.” The words leave her mouth before she could stop herself. _Well shit, let’s hope this doesn’t get back to your crush_ , she thought to herself before giving her fellow Vixen a tight smile.   


The blonde, Susan as Cheryl decided, quickly nodded and took a few steps away from her captain. “Oh, uh my apologies I uh had no idea. I’m just going to uh you know go because I just asked you if your girlfriend was single.” She rambled, making an awkward gestured with her hand that she assumed met where she wanted to go. 

Rolling her eyes so hard the queen bee is surprised that they even come back down. “I know.” She told her, giving her a smug smirk. “I was there.”

“Right, of course, I’m leaving now.” Susan said, but stood still in her spot. Geez, Cheryl hadn’t even shown her scary yet and she was still scared. That is what she gets for letting the newbie come to lunch with them.   


With an annoyed huffed and she raised an eyebrow at her. “You actually have to use your feet to leave.” She told her viciously, watching her scamper off. Once she was gone the redhead turned on her heel and headed back to her table, unintentionally locking eyes with Toni in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always,,,, i take request,,, + hmu on tumblr @tonixcheryl

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ tonixcheryl on tumblr if u ant to scream or whatever,,,,, or drop a fic request in my ask box or here lol


End file.
